I Want Your Boyfriend
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: Sequel to My Business Partner's Son. Seto finds out he has a cousin. Also, in a will that Gozoburo wrote states that his cousin, Seth can take the company anytime he wants. They make a deal that if Seto can find something Seth wants, he will leave. But wi
1. Chapter 1

Well, Here I am again. Writing a story that would probably suck, But I'm going to do it anyways By the way, This is a sequel to " My Business Partner's Son" and is set two months later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh .

On with this quite boring story!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Joey fiddled with a pen boredly.

He yawned, and looked at his boyfriend Seto, who was typing on his computer. He boredly glanced around Seto's office, and back at him. Seto smiled at the blonde, who frowned in return. He raised an eyebrow.

" What's the matter, Puppy? Can't find your bone?" He asked, smirking. Joey glared at his gorgeous boyfriend. He was okay with the pet name, but the dog jokes were getting old...

"No!" Joey growled, in a very puppy-like way.

" Well, what's wrong?" The blue-eyed Ceo asked again. Joey stared at him flung himself on a nearby couch.

" I'M BORED!" Joey wailed, flinging his arms in the air dramatically. " I don't know how you can stand being in here for one minute!"

Seto smirked at his Puppy, turning back to his computer. " I can't. But work needs to be done, and money doesn't grow on trees." He replied, typing away on the keyboard. Joey watched Seto intently. He noticed that the blue-eyed teen barely blinked, and it seemed like he didn't breathe at all.

"Why don't you take a break? You look tired." Joey offered worriedly. The older of the two frowned, but was gad the other was worried about him.

"Me? Tired? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Seto exclaimed, and added," But thanks for worrying." And with that, he started typing again. The blonde continued to watch him, for any signs of tiredness. Seto noticed him staring and was getting annoyed, but continued to work. ( Weirdness ahead...)

For fifteen minutes, it repeatedly went like this:

Type, type, type...

Stare.

Type, type, type...

Stare.

Type, type, type...

Staare.

Type, type, type...

Staaaaaaaaaaaare.

Type, type, type...

Fortunately, It stopped when Seto yawned. Joey jumped up triumphantly, startling Seto.

"I knew it! I knew YOU were tired!" Joey cheered. The brunette looked at him as if he was crazy. No... Insane. Nuh uh. Phycho! That was the word.

Joey quickly walked to the brunette, pulled him out of his chair, and dragged him away. Blinking, the brunette looked at his crazed " Boy Toy".

"What are you doing?" He asked the blonde boy. Joey grinned at him, and flung him on the couch. The CEO yelped in surprise.

" You're going to rest, no matter what you say." Joey replied, laying him on the couch. The older boy frowned.

"Joey, there's no time to fool around. I need to finish those papers." He growled, attempting to get up. But Joey didn't let him up.

"No! You need rest!" Joey insisted, getting on top of him.

"Joey! Stop!"

Seto attempted to push him off. Joey placed both legs on the sides of Seto, sitting on his stomach. They struggled to get up, or to keep the other down for several minutes.

The door then flung open, and in came his secretary. She went unnoticed. The Secretary blinked.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She asked. Joey and Seto looked up quickly.

"Mrs. Hahn!" Seto yelpled. The blonde jumped off him quickly, blushing embarassedly.

" It's not what it looks like!" Seto said hastily, blushing too. Mrs. Hahn supressed a giggle.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kaiba." Mrs. Hahn continued before Seto could say anything else. "You have a call on line 1, Sir." She added, handing him the phone, leaving the room.

Joey looked at his watch. His eyes widened in shock. Seto looked at him curiously, still on the phone. The blonde grinned at him.

"I have to go now Seto. Need to meet Yugi and everyone." Joey leaned down to give Seto a kiss, who was already at his desk. " I'll see you later. Bye!"

He hung up the phone, and smiled to himself.

'Finally. Now I can get some work done.' He thought happily.

He typed on the computer for fifteen minutes without interruptions. But of course, all good things don't last forever. A knock on the door ruined it. Seto groaned in annoyance.

"Come in." He said sourly.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone here to see you." Mrs. Hahn said quietly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Send him in." Seto demanded. A few minutes later, a male the same age as him walked in.

The male was tall, and resembled him. Only the other had Black hair, piercing green eyes, and tan skin (Like Malik and Marik!). But everything else seemed the same as his genetics. Height, probably the same wieght, cheekbones, mouth shape, eyeshape, and the same Kaiba smirk.

The resemblance shocked him, but he couldn't show it to a stranger.

"Yes? What do you want?" Seto huffed, glaring at his look-alike. The tanner boy smirked at him.

" What I want?" The stranger paused. " What I want is MY company now."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

OO ooooh! What's going on? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Read and Review! Please? 


	2. The deal

Yay! I got 10 reviews! Thank You: Puffin, Jarr-Jarr'JKMR, Astalder27, Slush, 1x2 kaijou child, Liana, Tish, Seto Kaiba's My Babe, AnimeJunky, Chibikuro Rose- sama, Shutupandlisten17, and Chiyoku Shibita! Your all the best! Sorry for the Long long wait! I just started HIgh school.

Oh, I don't own Yugioh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOX

" What I want?" The stranger paused. " What I want is MY company now."

XOXOXO

Seto glared at his look alike with disbelief and obvious hatred. The green eyed teen looked at him, smirking. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto finally spoke. " Who you up to this? Who do you think you are?" He looked at the boy angrily.

The look alike simply stared at him, and sneered.

".. If you must know.." He paused. " My name is Seth. Seth Kaiba." His stunning green eyes paralyzed Seto.

"AND.." Seth walked over to Seto, who backed away a little. Seth smirked. " And, according to Gozuboro's will, I get Kaiba. Corp, and your mansion. I can take the company anytime I want." Seth pulled out a paper, and tossed it to Seto.

Seto grabbed the paper, and read it over. His beautiful blue eyes widened as he read the will. He slammed the will down on his desk. He glared at Seth. Did his stepfather hate him that much?

" This is my company! I'm not giving the company that I made successful to the likes of you!" Seto growled.

" If you remember, this was Gozuboro's company before you came along. Which he given to me, not you." Seth said calmly. " It was yours until I was ready to take over, and i'm ready. So hand it over."

"NO!" Seto said stubbornly.

" I thought you were a business man, not an eight year old child." Seth growled, glaring at him.

Seto massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He had to think of something. He couldn't lose HIS company, he wouldn't be able to support Mokuba, or his boyfriend. Suddenly, he had an idea.

" Well? I said I wanted my com-"

" Would if I make you a deal?" Seto interrupted. The other boy stared at him, raising an elegant brow.

" A deal? It depends. What do I get?" Seth asked. He tapped his fingertips on "his" desk. Seto looked at him with sheer coldness.

" I get to keep to the company." Seto said. Seth opened his mouth to protest. " AND, you get fifty percent of the company." He looked at his look alike, who had his eyebrow raised. " Do we have a deal?"

A few moments passed, they stared at each other, looking equally superior. Seto tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?" he growled.

Seth paused, and then laughed loudly. He laughed for minutes, but it eased down eventually. He wiped his eyes, from laughing too much.

"You got yourself..." Seth started, holding out his hand. Seto reached out to grab his hand smirking triumphantly. Abruptly, Seth snatched his hand away.

"No deal. I don't want a crappy fifty percent of a company. I want more than that!" Seth growled, green eyes flashing dangerously.

Seto paused a moment, before coming up with an idea. He smirked at his oh-so smart plan.

"How about this.." Seto said, pausing. " I can try and find something you want from here. If I can find something you want in one year.. The company's yours." Seto said ( Not smart.  
Seth looked at him in annoyance.

" You think I want to stay in this 'hell hole' for a year?" I don't think so." Seth said, disagreeing.

" Fine!" Seto said expaserated. " 9 months."

" Seven." Seth snorted.

" Eight."

"Five."

" Six."

" Two."

"Deal." Seto agreed.  
"Fine."

They both shook hands, glaring coldly at each other. Seth then raised a brow at Seto.

" I'm not staying in a hotel for two months." Seth protested. The blue- eyed boy sighed, extremlely annoyed.

" You can stay at my house (coughMansioncough)." He said, feeling an urge to strangle Seth. He then smirked. ' That wouldn't be a bad idea. Then he wouldn't get MY company.' Seto thought amusedly.

" Hello! I don't know where your house (Mansion..) is!" Seth exclaimed. Seto rolled his eyes.

" The limo is outside. I'll tell them to drive you there." He said calmly. Seth nodded, glared at him one last time, and walked out the door.

Seto sighed, and pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The chauffeur asked politely.  
"I sent a man to the limo, take him to my house." Seto demanded. "Yes, sir."

Seto turned off the intercom, sighing. His phone then rang. He growled angrily. He picked up the phone.

" WHAT!" Seto demanded angrily.  
"Geez, Seto. What's wrong with you?" It was Joey.

" Bad day. Sorry about that." Seto apologized very un-Seto like.

" It's okay. Anyways, I'm sleeping over at Yugi's, we'll walk to school." Joey said. "Fine." Seto sighed. "Don't miss me too much." Joey giggled.  
"I'll manage." Seto said sarcastically, smirking.

" I love you."

Seto smiled, forgetting about his problems.

" I love you too."

On the other side of the line hung up. Seto hung up his phone, and sighed.

At least Joey didn't have to meet him.. Yet.

XOXOXOXO

I know this was short, but I got homework! And i'm on writer's block. I'll try and make it longer. Well, read and review! Please? 


	3. Joey! What the hell are you doing?

Okay! Sorry I took so long I would tell you that I was busy with homework, on writer's block, trying to update two stories, and that my laptop broke down. But that's no excuse for a long update.. Sorry.. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews Your all the best!

I don't own Yugioh.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 3... XD

Seto leaned back in chair, and sighed. He massaged his temples, desperately needing a pill. Opening his beautiful, sapphire eyes, he slammed his fist on the desk. Usually if he was having a business crisis, he would easily slip out the problem, with his stunning intelligence. But he had just promised his look-alike that he would find something that he wanted. Seto knew absolutely nothing about this guy!

What could he possibly want?

Money?

Women?

Men?

Plastic Surgery?

Seto smirked. 'Nah. He looks like me. He doesn't need surgery.' He thought conceitedly.

..Unless he wanted to become a woman.. Seto shivered at the thought.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. His sapphire blue eyes stormed over with hard concentration. Seto leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his silky brown hair.

Suddenly, interrupting his plans, his phone rang.

Seto yelped, and fell backwards with a loud thump. He lay there, panting with surprise, and obvious embarassment. The phone rung loudly, almost taunting him.. Seto and his paranoia.

Mrs. Hanh came walking in, with a bundle of folders in her arms. She blinked behind her thick glasses, and stared at Seto. She was glad that she was able keep a straight face for long, or she would have lost her job a long time ago. The phone still rung loudly.

"Er, Mister Kaiba?" Hanh said, biting back a snicker. Seto looked up at her, his blue eyes raging like a bull.

"I know, I know." Seto growled, and got up. Slowly, he reached down to get his phone.

"Hell-" Seto was interrupted before he can finish.

"SETO!" A shrilly voice yelled.

Seto winced, and instinctively pulled the phone away from his ear.

"M-mokuba?" Seto said weakly. He noticed Mokuba's voice had a terrified edge to it, and instantly became worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes clouding up with worry.

"Oh, Seto! There's a guy that just walked in the house, and he looks like you! And he has gun!" Mokuba replied, wailing at the same time.

Seto rolled his eyes, in an angry fashion, and bit back a growl. ".. Mokuba.. That guy is staying with us for awhile, and the chauffuer took him there... Look closer, are you sure it's not a hair dryer, and not a gun?"

There was pause on the phone, but Seto heard running, silence, more running, and faint puffing.

"Oh, you were right.. It was a hair dryer." Mokuba said sheepishly, puffing a little from the run.

"Why does he have a hair dryer?" Seto asked, surprised that he actually brought a hair dryer. He heard giggling on the other line.

"..Probably the same reason why you keep bobbypins in your hair." Mokuba said, giggling harder. Seto blushed, and glared through the phone indigantly. Mokuba continued to babble about Seto's hair products (Hair gel, hair spray, ect. --;) , but Seto stopped him.

" Mokuba, if you don't want you're candy stash destroyed, I think you should stop." Seto smirked, hearing Mokuba go quiet. He then heard a voice that he didn't trust. He growled.

Noa.

"Seto! I got to go! Love you, bye!" With that, Mokuba hung up.

Seto paused for a moment, and hung up his phone. He sighed, and rubbed his temples.

He hoped Noa wouldn't have to move in too.

For hours, Seto thought of a solution to get rid of Seth, and eventually fell asleep. Ignoring the fact that the phone was ringing.

XOXOXO

Joey waited several minutes, and finally hung up the phone. He sighed, and stared at the phone.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Miss your boyfriend already? It's only been a few hours." A voice said from behind him. Joey blinked, and turned around. He growled, It was Bakura. He was always bugging him.

"No! I was just making sure he was at home!" Joey glared at him, and huffed.

Bakura laughed, making Joey growl again. "Whatever. I need to get back to Ryou." He said, and added, " God, he's so clingy." Bakura walked out of the kitchen, and yelled out, " Anzu, you freak! Get your dirty paws off my Ryou!"

Joey rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

'I hope Seto is okay." Joey thought anxiously, and walked out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

Mrs. Hanh sighed, and grabbed the files on her boss' desk. She blinked, and noticed Seto was still there.

Firmly, yet gentle at the same time, she shook Seto's shoulder.

"Mr. Kaiba? It's time for you to get home." She said softly, yawning at the same time.

Seto grunted, and blinked slowly. He looked up at his secretary, and yawned. "Okay, I'm up.. Go home, Mrs. Hanh." Mrs. Hanh nodded, and left the room.

Seto gathered all his stuff, and yawned occasionally.

Tommorow was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning...

The sun rose slowly, and made it's way through Yugi's living room window. Cringing, Joey opened his eyes. He yawned, and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair.

'What time is it?' He thought curiously. Slowly, Joey looked for the clock. 

'7:00, huh? I don't think Yugi would mind if I slept in for a few more seconds.' Joey thought, and laid back down. He snuggled deeper into the purple blanket, and closed his eyes happily.

Just then, Yugi decided to barge in.

"Good Morning Joey! It's time to get up!" Yugi yelled happily while the door slammed into the wall loudly.

Joey yelped in surprise, and flew off the couch. Yugi blinked, and looked down at his friend. He giggled softly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, you're already up." Yugi smiled sheepishly. Joey rolled his eyes, and glared at him playfully.  
" How can I not be up, right after you practically screeched in my ear?" Joey said sarcastically, earning a giggle from Yugi.

"Sorry.. Oh! That's right! Get ready, Yami made breakfast. School starts in an hour." Yugi chirped, and skipped out of the living room. Joey's eyes lingered at where Yugi was, and sighed. He ruffled his hair, again.

"Well, I guess I better get up." He said miserably, and limped out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO...X o.o;;

Domino High...

"Wow.. This is it?" Joey asked, looking wide-eyed at the building. Yugi giggled softly, while Yami rolled his eyes.  
"Yup.. This is Domino High." Yugi smiled, his violet orbs shining excitedly. Joey looked back at Yugi and Yami, his mouth wide open.  
"It's HUGE! It's bigger than Seto's mansion!" Joey exclaimed, obviously over-exaggerating.

Yugi had the expression similar to this: o.o;; ,While Yami looked like this: --;.

"Joey, I don't think it even compares to Kaiba's mansion." Yami snickered. "I know, but still! It's huge!" Joey said again.

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted by yelling.

"Yugi! Yami! Joey! Over here!" The three boys turned their heads to look for the voice. The voice belonged to Ryou, who was currently hand-in-hand with Bakura. Honda, Otogi, and Anzu were behind them, grinning.

The three boys smiled, and rushed over to the group.

"Good morning." Ryou greeted them, smiling widely. Yugi smiled at him. "Good morning, Ryou." Yugi chirped.

Both boys embraced each other happily. Yami and Bakura were fast to react.

"Hey! Hands off him." Bakura snarled, as he quickly pounced on them.  
"Is there something going on between you two? If there is, I would like to know right now!" Yami yelped, also pouncing on them.

The bystanders, Otogi, his boy-toy, Anzu, and Joey watched in complete bewilderment. Many people that passed by looked at them weirdly, snickered, giggled, whatever.

The bell rang loudly, announcing that classes have started.

Swiftly, Bakura and Yami got off of their Hikari's, who looked ruffled and stunned, still hugging each other.

"Well, I better be off to class." Bakura said cooly, and gave Ryou a peck on the cheek. "See you later, losers." With that, Bakura ran off.

"Wait Bakura! We have language together!" Anzu ran after him, dragging Otogi with her. Otogi smiled sheepishly, and waved at the remaining people of the group.

"That's right! Me, you, and Yami have Geography together." Yugi said, smiling sympathetically at Ryou and Honda. "Sorry, Ryou, and Honda."

"That's alright. I hate geography." Honda said, cringing with distaste. Ryou smiled, and nodded. "I got art, so it's alright." Ryou grinned.

With that, Ryou and Honda left the boys.

Yugi looked at Joey and Yami. "Well, we better get going." Yugi pointed out, and walked ahead. Both boys followed after Yugi.

Just as they got into the school, Seto's limo pulled up. Slowly, Seto got out, looking hot while doing it. Random girls squealed with delight. Seto looked back into the limo, glaring at someone in there.

"Well, c'mon. I'm not going to wait for you." Seto growled. Another got out of the limo, also looking hot at it.

"And yet, here you are. Waiting for me to get out." Seth said, smirking. Flashing green eyes met strikingly blue eyes, fighting for dominance.

..Unfortunately, were attacked by a mob of girls.

"Wow, look at that guy! He looks just like Kaiba!" A blonde exclaimed.

"Only he has black hair, and piercing green eyes!" Another said.

"And he's hotter, too!" A girl with red hair pointed out.

"No he isn't! The original Kaiba is the hottest!"

As the girls continued to rant, Seth and Seto snuck away. Seth looked the look-alike weirdly. "..Are all of the girls here like that?" He asked. Seto shrugged, and continued to walk.

"... Only the dumb ones." Seto said calmly. "And there are a lot of dumb ones (Gasps Bad Kaiba!)"

XOXOXOXOX... O XD Later...

Joey yawned boredly, and played with the cap of his pen. Occasionally he glanced at the teacher, who was babbling about something he was even paying attention to. It was his first day, and he should have been paying attention, but..

It was boring! And Seto wasn't in any of the classes he had recently.

He had the urge to scream, and run out, and never look back.

'It's almost lunch time, and then I can see Seto.' Joey thought eagerly. Slowly, trying to be inconspicuous, he packed up some of his stuff, since there was only 30 seconds.

Luckily, the teacher didn't notice, who seemed to be in her own dreamland. Joey spent the remaining seconds fidgeting impatiently.

5...

4...

3..

2...

1..

The bell rang loudly, and a crowd of excited teens ran out the door. Joey was the most excited, and was the first one out.

Joey wandered down the hall, looking anxiously for Seto.

'Dammit, where is he?' Joey thought, he furrowed his eyebrows in anxiety. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Seto. Joey happily ran over to him.

..But since when did he have black hair?

"Dammit, dumb locker." Seth grumbled, wanting to kick the locker. He lifted his leg to kick the locker, then suddenly...

He felt something wrap around his waist. He stiffened at the touch.

"Seto! I missed you. I looked everywhere for you!"

Seth blinked, and turned to see a blonde boy hugging him.

"Hey, listen. My name's not---"

"Joey! What the hell are you doing?" A voice interrupted him. Joey and Seth turned around to see a very angry looking Seto.

And Joey was still clinging on to Seth.

XOXOXOXOXO

Oh yay! I did it! Finally. Well, read and review . 


	4. Chapter 4

Aack! Oh my god! I haven't updated in so long oo I'm so sorry. My excuse for the long update is:

My laptop needed to be taken in two times.

Homework.

Exams.

Writer's Block

Internet didn't work for awhile.

Thanks for the reviews you guys are teh coolest! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.

In conclusion… Mandapandabug pointed out that Gozuboro was Seto's step-father, and that Seth wouldn't look like him... xx I don't know… Make something up about why they look the same... And thanks for pointing that out. o

XOXOXOXOX…O XD O.o;;;

Silence fell heavily in the crowd, watching with hope for a fight. Joey still had his arms wrapped around Seth. Seth raised an eyebrow, wondering who the hell was clinging to him.

Seto looked outright furious, and wanted to kill Seth.

Joey gaped, and looked back and forth between Seto and Seth. He finally let go of Seth, and managed to stutter out words.

"S-Seto?" He stammered, his blonde hair falling into his face. Seto nodded, obviously still pissed.

"Yes, it's Your Boyfriend!" Seto answered, emphasizing "your" and "boyfriend".

"I... I... Holy shit!" Joey exclaimed, before fainting. Seth, being the closest one, caught Joey before he could fall.

Seto swiftly ran up to Joey, his anger diminishing. Gently, he shook the blonde.

"Joey... Joey… JOEY! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" He yelled, obviously worried.

The school nurse came running out of her office, clinging to a first aid kit. Getting down on her knees, she checked for any bumps on Joey's head.

"Hmm... He should be fine by tomorrow. Just take him home for the rest of the day." She said in a monotone voice. Seto nodded, and stroking the blonde's hair.

Seto picked up the blonde in his arms. His usually cold blue eyes were limpid pools sapphire, and his usually neat hair was all over the place. His pink lips were transformed from a sneer, to a worried frown.

A vibration came from inside his pants, and an annoying ring followed.

He cursed, and dug in his pocket. Angrily, he answered the cell phone.

"What?" Seto barked into the cell phone. There was hesitance on the other line.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, we n-need you back at the o-office..." A man's voice stammered fearfully. Seto growled, glaring at the contraption.

"I don't have time for this. I'm busy!" Seto replied, calming down a bit.

"B-but, Mr. Kaiba... Your clients have come early, and insist on meeting right now..."

Seto sighed, and replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes. You tell them that." He slammed the cell phone shut, and rubbed his temples.

"I need to go attend a business meeting." Seto said, but more to himself. He looked down at Joey worriedly, stroking his head affectionately. "What will I do about Joey? I can't just leave him… Especially in this dump of a school…"

Seth bent down, and took the blonde into his arms. Seto was fast to react, and took Joey back into his arms possessively. Seth rolled his eyes, and glared down at the brunette.

"I'll take him back to your mansion, you Idiot." Seth sighed, exasperated. Seto blinked, and looked slightly sheepish for a moment.

He handed Joey to his look alike, and took out his cell phone once again.

Seto called his driver to come pick them up. His limo arrived in 2 minutes, parking near the high school clumsily (**Driver**: Gah! Watch where the hell you're going! Get off the road, old man! ;;).

Seto walked out of the building, with Seth following behind gracelessly. While holding Joey in his arms, he wobbly walked into a trash can, making it fall down. Seto looked behind him, and snickered.

"Here, I'll take him." The CEO said, smirking slightly. Gently, he took the blonde from his look alike, and walked ahead gracefully.

Seth blinked, and followed Seto into the limo. For fifteen minutes, they boys sat in silence until they reached the mansion. Seto handed Joey to his look alike.

"Okay, I'll be back later, and-" He paused, and glared at Seth. "If anything happens to Joey… I'll have your ass hanging on my wall."

He then instructed the chauffeur to continue with a simple nod of his head. The chauffeur obediently drove on.

Seth blinked, and watched as they drove away.

"… Okay, then." He mumbled to himself, and walked towards the mansion.

His emerald green eyes darted down at the unconscious blonde. Smirking, he brushed a strand of hair out of Joey's face.

'Hm. He's kind of cute. It's too bad I'm not gay.' Seth thought to himself. (Pfft, yeah right. XP)

He reached the front porch, and opened the door. A servant walked in the room, and looked at him suspiciously.

"Mr. Kaiba? Did you dye your hair!" He asked, seeming very snobby and creepy.

Seth shivered, and managed to smile politely.

"No… My name is Seth, and I will be staying under Kaiba's aid for awhile." He then bowed politely, and faked a smile.

The servant nodded his head politely, and left the room.

Seth's smile remained, and walked into the living room. His smile faded, and he shuddered violently.

He placed Joey on a nearby couch, and sat down beside him.

"Ugh… Everyone is so creepily snobby…" He said to himself, and ruffled his hair.

A groan escaped from the blonde's mouth, making Seth blink, and look over to him.

Joey cringed, and got up. He used one hand to rub his head, and the other to rub his eye.

Seth smiled.

"Well, look who joined the living." He chuckled softly, giving another smile at the blonde.

Joey blinked, and looked at Seth curiously.

"Thanks… Why am I back at the mansion?" The brown eyed teen asked, blinking once again.

"Well, after Seto showed up, pissed I might add… You fainted." Seth answered. Joey blinked, again.

"Oh." Joey said, sheepishly.

"Indeed. And then the nurse said that Seto should take you home…" Seth scanned the room quickly, and looked back at the blonde. "But, as you can see… Seto isn't here. He had to attend a meeting."

"Oh." Joey said again, this time disappointedly.

Seth smiled, and stuck out his hand.

"Let's start over… Hi, my name is Seth."

Joey smiled back, and took his hand.

Just like Seto did, Seth felt a tingling sensation when the blonde grabbed his hand.

"Hiya Seth. The name is Joey." The blonde grinned happily.

Seth grinned also, and then shuddered.

"Ugh... The servants are so creepy." The black haired boy shuddered. Joey giggled, and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know… Get used to it." Joey said.

They grinned again.

'At least he doesn't have a stick up his like everyone else.' Both thought, grinning happily.

XOXOXO

Whew. Writer's block is being bitchy today… But anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and read and review! o


End file.
